Without You I'm a Mess
by soundsobeautiful
Summary: Clare wakes up to find Eli in her room, but the outcome isn't what she thought it would be. Eclare Oneshot.


Eli stood looking out the window lazily with a menacing expression on his face. Slowly he let a red container he was holding drop from his hands and listened as it made a thud on the floor. As it did so, the girl laying in the bed beside him stirred in her sleep and he turned his attention to her. Her hair was a mess as she lifted her head from her pillow and looked at him through hazy eyes. A yawn escaped her cute face and she smiled softly, obviously confused by his presence.

"What are you doing here?" She asked with a yawn as she tilted her head to the side and moved his body to her, sitting beside her on the bed. He kicked off his shoes before he pressed his lips lightly to hers and watched as she pulled back and her face scrunched up.

"What's that smell?" It wasn't a smell she was familiar with, and it's heavy presence stung her nose as she took in a deep breath, but Eli gave her no time to ponder before again pressing his lips to hers.

It hadn't slipped her mind that he wasn't saying much, but with the way that he was kissing her it didn't seem to matter. It was an intense kiss, and he pushed her back against the bed slowly, his hands capturing her wrists and holding the down at her sides. She had no idea where the passion of this kiss had come from but she didn't mind. The way his lips moved against her made her body crave for more and as if he could read her mind he obliged, sliding his tongue against her lips in an attempted to get inside. Her lips parted and their tongues met and her heart raced a million miles an hour as his hand released her wrist and slid down her body, greeting the smooth skin beneath her shirt. His fingers brushed against the skin of her hip bone and chills covered her body as they slipped only slightly beneath the elastic band of her pajama pants. She took in a deep breath and pulled her lips back from his.

"Eli, what are you doing?" she asked quietly, noticing the burning looking look in his emerald eyes.

"I want you Clare." was all he replied and the longing look on his face took her breath away.

For a small moment of time she thought possibly that this was all a dream. Eli sneaking into her house and telling her he wanted her seemed like an unlikely scenario but it felt so real. The way his lips brushed harshly over hers as he pressed the together again. The way they moved from her lips, to her jaw bone, trailing small kisses down as he moved to her neck and sucked her skin likely, it all seemed very, very real. Especially since her heart was pounding so hard it felt as if it was climbing out of her throat. She tried to swallow it down as his other hand released her wrist and moved to her hair, tugging tuffs of it gently as he continued to nibble at her neck. A light, almost inaudible moan escaped her lips but she knew with him being so close to her neck that he'd her and she felt him smirk against her neck as he pulled back and looked deviously into his eyes. She could just barely make out his face in the darkness, but her sight had adjusted enough from the light coming from the window. She felt paralyzed by him. The look on his face affected her heart in a way that it had never been affected before and without even asking his hands moved to the bottom of her baggy t-shit and ever so slowly he inched it up her body.

She wasn't sure why, but she moved her body, shifting it around to help him remove it. For some reason, she wanted him to take it off and felt relief as she watched him tossed it to the floor. She looked at him with nervous eyes as he looked down at her, laying bare chest before him. His lips twitched up in the corner as his eyes trailed over her body and then back to her eyes. She was afraid, but not of him, just the moment. But when his lips found hers again, the fear melted away. One quick swipe of his soft tongue against her lips and he moved them from her, back down her jaw and down her neck. But he didn't stop there this time, he continued to trail kisses down her chest, in-between her breasts and down her smooth stomach as he removed the her blanket from her. He'd never even seen this much of her skin before, let alone touch it so it was a privilege for him and he tried to kiss as much of her as possible. Her hands moved to his hair, intertwining them in it as his head moved lower. She didn't know exactly what was going on, she wasn't sure she wanted whatever was going to happen, to happen. But at the same time she was sure she didn't want it to stop. She felt his hands run over the skin of her sides slowly. His fingers were cold, sending a shiver down her spine as he pulled his lips from her body and looked up at her. She looked at him anxiously and in reply a devilish smirk covered his lips. In an instant his fingers were removing her pajama pants from her body and her breath left her completely. She moved her hands to the bed, holding on to the sheets beneath her, holding herself to the spot. She bit her lip nervously as she felt his hands slide back up her legs, letting his fingers grace lightly against the skin of her inner thighs. Her body tensed up as his hands now very slowly slid her underwear down her legs and removed them completely. She wasn't even sure her heart was still beating at this point or if it had stopped completely as his he placed his hands to her legs and pushed them slightly apart. She was contemplating pushing him away, but was stopped then when he slid his middle finger inside of her.

"Oh!" She called out and bit her lip harshly to keep herself quiet and tightened her grip on the sheets.

She'd never gone this far with Eli before. Nothing like this had ever happened she'd never planned on it happening, but as he started moving his finger slowly in and out she couldn't find the ability to get him to stop. In fact, she didn't even want him to stop. He quickened the pace of his finger, thrusting them into her hard and fast and she let out a moan as she pressed her head back into the pillow, finding herself unable to close her mouth as the pleasuring feeling grew.

"Eli…" she moaned his name breathlessly as he body quaked and he took it as incentive and slid in another finger.

The sounds the were falling from her mouth grew louder now as she bucked her hips to his touch. Her breathing became ragged and the smirk on his face grew as he watched her body trash around. The way her body moved and the sound of the moans escaping her set him off and he removed his fingers as he crawled over her and pressed their lips back together. The kiss was harder now and she didn't hold back as she wrapped her arms around his body and held him close. He pressed his body against her in the most provocative way and the friction of his jeans against her bare skin became unbearably uncomfortable. He realized her indisposition to the feeling of his pants and took the hint as he pulled back and began to undo his belt. She took in deep jagged breaths and felt a glint of bravery as she sat forwards and pulled his shirt over his head. He grinned as he looked down at her and watched her drop it to the bed beside them and then eagerly pressed her lips to his bare chest. She kissed him repeatedly and he finally managed to get his belt undone and then pressed her back to the bed as he removed his pants from his body.

"Better?" he asked in a whisper, speaking once again as he pressed his body back against hers.

She relished the feeling of his bare skin against hers and nodded before their lips touched again. She lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist as he continued to thrust his body slowly against hers, causing friction in places she hadn't experienced it before. To his surprise he felt her fingers slip beneath the edge of his boxers, tugging them slightly and he pulled back, looking down at her wide eyes.

"Off." she swallowed and he found it hard to hold back his excited grin as he did as she said, pulling them from the body and then sat them on the bed beside them, making sure they didn't fall to the floor. But he didn't position himself back to his previous state, instead he placed his hands to her legs again and parted them slightly then pressed his lips to her inner thighs.

"Stop…" she said breathlessly catching him off guard as he lifted his head to look into her eyes, "Don't tease me…"

All of her actions had surprised him that night. He wasn't even sure when he'd arrived if anything would go how he wanted but it happened just perfectly according to his plan. He moved his body back into place, sliding between her legs and kissed her lips yet again. He pulled back and looked down at her anxious eyes, watching as she bit her lip and nodded. He wasn't going to ask her if she was sure, he wasn't going to even ask for permission. That hadn't been what he had came for. And before she could say a word he pressed himself into her, covering her mouth with his hand to keep the scream he knew would escape her throat down. He was right, it was so loud it made it through his hand but he kept in mind that he was sure it hadn't woken her parents. He didn't move, keeping his body still as he looked down at her and assessed the situation. She'd never had sex before, and he could only imagine how painful it was for her. After a few small moments of agony waiting her face to calm, he pulled his hand away.

"Okay?" he asked and she nodded, but he could see the tears forming on the brim of her eyes.

Disregarding the fact he began to thrust into her slowly. It was a burning pain, unlike anything she'd ever felt before. But as he continued to move, the pain subsided and was replaced with an overwhelming feeling of pleasure. He moved his hands to her waist and held tight as he pressed into her roughly, ignoring the wincing look on her face that came with each thrust.

"Fuck…" he spoke breathlessly as he moved and her hands moved to his chest, letting her finger nails drag against his skin.

He let out a moan as he felt her walls clench tightly around him, and his thrusts became erratic. By the tensing of her body and the agonizing look of pleasure on her face, he could tell she was close and he was too. Just the thought of doing this with Clare made him feel like he was going to explode, but here he was actually in the act and he was surprised he'd even lasted this long. He groaned as he continued to rock his body against hers, feeling her legs tighten around his waist as his hands clutched the bed beneath them, fighting to keep himself up.

"Oh God…" Clare moaned and bit her lip, "O-oh...Eli…"

The sound of his name on her lips nearly pushed him over the edge, but what really did it was her orgasm playing out in front of him. Her head cocked back against the pillow and her mouth fell open, letting out a string of deafening moans and squeals as her body tightened and trembled beneath him. Warmth surrounded him as he felt his own orgasm ripple through his body and he came hard inside of her, not even worried by the fact. He collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily and felt their heart beats pound against each other. She looked up at him, her hair sticking to her face from sweat and she bit the corner of her lip. But he didn't smile back. He hardly reacted as he pulled himself out and then collected his clothes from the floor, hurrying to get redressed.

"What are you doing?"

She asked the words as she took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. He didn't reply as he slid his shoes back on his feet and redid his belt. He stood up then and looked at her, his eyes heavy and dark. The smell that had burnt her nose earlier came back to her focus as she regained her senses and she could tell something wasn't right.

"I love you Clare." he said in a whisper as he walked back over and pressed his lips softly to her forehead.

She tilted her head, slightly confused and then nodded, "I love you too… why are you leaving?"

But he ignored her words still as he turned from her and walked to the door. Turning the lock as he held it open. He knew it would lock it form the inside, but it would buy him some time or throw her off, of that he was sure. He stepped out of the door but turned back to her, looking into her eyes as she sat nervous on the bed and slid his hand into his pocket. He pulled out a book of matches and her eyes widened, scared now of the situation playing out infront her.

"Eli…" she said and her breaths quickened again, "What are you doing?"

Without saying a word, he lit and tossed it to the ground around her bed, watching as her room was almost instantly filled with flames.

"Eli!"

She screamed, watching the flames grow around her bed, feeding off of the gasoline he'd spilled there. He watched for a few seconds as the room became devoured by the fire, trapping her on her bed and she pulled her blankets up, panic stricken on her face. After a few satisfying seconds, he turned and pulled the door close, blocking out the sounds coming from her room and made his way to the front door. He watched the ground as he walked, careful not to step in the clear liquid that decorated the floor there too as he went to leave. Once he reached the front door, surprised Clare's parents hadn't been woken from her terrorizing screams, he grabbed another match and lit it, watching the small flame dance upon it before he let it drop to the floor. Instantly the stream of gasoline was ignited, tearing it's way throughout the entire house. He was more than sure it would burn the entire house in no time. With a devilish look on his face, he slammed the door shut and made his way casually down her walkway and to the street, listening to her screams of agony as he did so. Every scream was full of pain, filling his head as he shoved his hands into his pocket and listened to fading the sound of Clare Edwards burning behind him as he walked away.


End file.
